Roomies
by Merlinsgal20
Summary: One-shot. post 4.11. Kurt reacts to having a new roommate. friendship Klaine.


**Author's Note: **Wrote this last night right after the episode. I just really disliked how Rachel just did not bother to check with Kurt before inviting Brody to move in and I figured I'd write his reaction. Have it be known I rarely write one-shots. So, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Roomies**

Kurt couldn't believe it. No, actually he could. It was Rachel after all, and after the few nights that Brody had spent the night, well, he should have seen it coming. But it was one thing to know that it was a possibility, and another to have it completely trust upon him. And it just wasn't fair.

He'd walked into their apartment late. He was still working practically non-existent hours at Vogue which usually meant that he was there until very late at night. That worked out for Rachel because she planned dates. So, Kurt had been expecting for Brody to still be there the next morning, but not for him to walk out shirtless from Rachel's curtained off room, throw an arm around him and exclaim:

"Morning, roomie!"

"Wait. What? Roomie?"

Brody dropped his arm and walked around Kurt to their kitchen area. "Yeah. Rachel asked me to move in yesterday and it's perfect."

Rachel came out, then, a robe thrown over her pajamas, and her hair up in a bun. "Morning, boys," she said and kissed Brody's cheek.

They were going to be sickening. Kurt would never have expected to have to deal with living with another of Rachel's boyfriends. It had been bad enough with Finn and having to announce himself to a room when his parents were out and he knew his stepbrother and Rachel were home. He couldn't live like that again.

"So, someone's moving in?" Kurt asked. He tapped his foot and pursed his lips.

"Oh," Rachel said, but she recovered quickly, "well, the commune here from Manhattan is ridiculous and Brody spends enough time here as it is so I thought it'd be…"

"This is not just your apartment, Rachel, it's ours. And actually, I was the one to find it and to deal with the lease and pretty much everything else. But you can't have the courtesy to at least ask me before you just extend an invitation to live here to someone else…you're really unbelievable."

Brody coughed. "I'll be…" he walked in the direction of Rachel's 'room'.

"Kurt," Rachel hissed, "I thought you liked Brody."

"This isn't about that and you know it. It's about how you didn't bother to think about me. I live here too and as much as I don't mind him being around occasionally you can't just decide on those things without asking me first."

Kurt had class early that morning, and Rachel was right in saying that Bushwick was out of the way, but that didn't mean that Brody had to move in. He gathered his things and decided that he could splurge for once and get himself something to eat on the way to NYADA rather than make himself breakfast.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, "I still can't believe you did this."

The first person he thought to call was his dad, but it was early and he didn't want to bother him. He had enough to worry about. The next person was Blaine. He didn't hesitate to call. They'd been getting better about talking to each other. They called each other twice a week and sometimes even three times and even though some awkwardness was still present it was getting better. They had always been friends first and getting back to that was the best thing Kurt could have hoped for. He was still far from over the cheating, but he understood things better now.

"Hey," Blaine said, "this call is early."

"Did I wake you?"

Blaine laughed. "No, silly, I'm getting ready for school."

"Oh. Okay. So, um how did the Sadie Hawkins dance go?"

"Good. I told you I was going with Tina. She has a crush on me, it was a little awkward. But I had fun."

Kurt smiled. "Good. That's really good."

Hearing Blaine's voice was enough to calm him down. But it also brought back all those ideas he'd had last year, all those thoughts on how he and Blaine would be the ones sharing an apartment after Blaine finally graduated. Not all of that was gone, of course, but they would be doing it as friends rather than boyfriends. That tainted it, somehow.

"But, um, why did you call? We always talk after school…I…is everything okay?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just needed to hear your voice. I needed to calm down."

Blaine shifted the phone and Kurt could hear his bed creak. "What happened?"

"Rachel asked Brody to move in without telling me. He was shirtless in my kitchen this morning and called me 'roomie'. I – she just has no consideration whatsoever."

Blaine laughed. "She's in love. She wants to spend every minute of every day with him and this is just their way of doing that. You can understand that, can't you?"

He could. It was what he'd wanted for them. Blaine was probably thinking the same thing. He sighed.

"I know that. I'm not really upset he's there. I like him, I do, and frankly sometimes I think he's better for her than Finn but I just wish she had asked. I think I'm just going to make her sweat it for a while."

Blaine laughed again.

"Anyway," Kurt said, "I have to go, cell reception is going to go a bit spotty. We can talk later."

"Alright," Blaine said and sounded just a little disappointed, "you better tell me about all the fun you're going to have at Rachel's expense over this. I will remind you that Finn once told a hilarious story about Rachel freaking out when he went to use her bathroom."

Kurt burst into laughter. He'd forgotten all about that.

"I completely forgot. Thank you. I think I'm going to have fun with this."

He hung up and then walked with purpose down the steps to the subway and smiled a little to himself.


End file.
